


Home

by ilovetonystark3000



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper - Freeform, Canon, F/M, Riverdale, falice - Freeform, fp jones - Freeform, s4, season 4, speculations, the best riverdale ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetonystark3000/pseuds/ilovetonystark3000
Summary: My speculations about Falice reunion in s4.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters.I do not know if they will have to save Alice or if she is even in danger.But if they had to save her, Charles would probably do it. He would contact Betty.Betty would be at home with Fp and Jughead so yeah i will just start writing haha. Oh crap and idk about FP meeting Charles so let’s imagine they already talked and they know who they are, etc.

The phone was ringing. Betty’s mobile phone. FP instantly saw Charles on the glowing screen, and he knew what it was about. Alice. His Alice. The mother of his child. The child that he met few weeks ago. Charles was desperately trying to find Alice since the whole farm disappeared and left no clues behind. Every call from Charles gave him sincere hope. He still had hope of course. He knew by heart she was still alive. Alice was sorely a strong person. She always got herself into trouble, but she also always found her way out of it. So when Betty finally answered her phone, a smile spread across her face. Tears started falling down her cheeks. FP knew what that meant. He quickly grabbed his jacket and car keys.  
“Where is she Betty?”  
He looked at her with a concern on his face. He didn’t know if Alice was hurt. He only knew she was alive. He just wanted to make sure she was okay.  
“They are somewhere near Pop’s”  
She told him with a shaky voice. Jughead put his arms around her and tried to calm her down. Both of them followed him out of the house, and they all jumped into his car.  
He was really scared. He was scared about her state, but also about the state of their relationship. He fucked up last time they have seen each other. He wanted to fix his family. He wanted Jellybean back so badly that he couldn’t see through Gladys. He had Jellybean now. He had Jughead. The only person left missing from his life was the one he hurt the most. He had to talk with Alice. He had to explain. His guilt has been eating him all these weeks. He couldn’t handle the pain he caused her and himself. He blamed himself so much for all things that have happened. He just wanted to hold her in his arms again.  
Jellybean was probably out with her friends at Pop’s. He told Jughead to go and get her after they had parked at Pop’s. There was a lot of police, so they knew where to go. He got lost in his thoughts and before he knew it, Betty was talking to Charles. He didn’t hear anything because everything went to silence, the moment he saw her, nothing else mattered. Charles probably told Betty where to go because he saw her running into arms of her mother. He didn’t want to interrupt their reunion, so he waited. Jughead and Jellybean appeared next to him few minutes later. They were watching the daughter and her mother. They both had a lot apologize to say. He had too, but he was a patient man. Jellybean looked at him in a weird way.  
“So it’s her.” She said.  
“What do you mean it’s her? You met her before. You knew who Alice Cooper was.”  
He was confused. Then his son said.  
“Dad, she didn’t mean it like that.”  
“In that case what did you mean JB?”  
“She is the one, the one you love.”  
He gaped at her. How did she-  
“You were depressed since she went missing.She was the only thing you talked about, and now I see the way you look at her.I’m not blind.It would never work out between you, and mom wouldn’t it?”  
She was extremely smart for an eleven year old. He and Gladys.They had history. They were family once. They loved each other back then. Things change, or some never do. His love for Alice never disappeared.  
“I’m sorry kids, maybe I should have talked with you sooner and told you the truth. I desperately wanted to try for your sake.”  
“We know dad, but you don’t have to explain anything to us. Someone else needs it more than we do.Go to her dad and tell her what you wanted for all this time.”  
Jughead said. He was glad they weren’t mad at him and accepted his feelings.  
He turned to look where Alice and Betty were standing. They were staring back at them. Alice couldn’t look away from FP.She missed him so much. Betty told her about what Gladys did. She understood why FP chose to stay with her.He was a good man, always trying to make his kids happy. He wanted a family. She forgave him for hurting her, but she had enough of it. They deserved to have a break from all this being together and not being together five minutes later. Her daughter informed her about his behavior when she was gone. She knew how he felt. Otherwise he wouldn’t be mopping around like a miserable puppy as Betty called it. She had doubts of course. What if he was nothing but doing his job as a local sheriff. Her stupid thoughts clouded her mind for a possible second. So she didn’t waste another precious second. She smiled reassuringly at her lovely daughter and turned wistfully to him again. At first she was walking, but when he properly looked at her with this gentle smile of his, that’s when she instantly thought, screw it. She started running.Few seconds later, she was in his arms. She was at home. He picked her up and turned them both around a few times. She hid her head in his neck. He pressed his nose into her hair. He tightened his arms around her waist, like he never wanted to let go of her again. The world around them disappeared, and nothing else mattered. They knew they had to talk about a lot of things. They wanted to, but being in each other’s protecting arms felt so good that they didn’t care anymore. They were finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I might in fact continue this.For now it’s a one shot.You can tell me whether I should continue or not.Maybe give me some ideas about falice living together? I hope it’s not too much out of the character. Many things were left out, and that’s why I might continue but that’s your choice!!


End file.
